


Valentine's Day

by hcneywxne



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneywxne/pseuds/hcneywxne
Summary: a valentine's day special of soonhoon as youtubersor an au in which soonyoung is too much of a  coward to confess so the other may or may not have taken it into his own hands.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 32





	Valentine's Day

jihoon has been a youtuber for a very long time. he decided to open an account because his best friend, soonyoung convinced him to do so. they've been friends since middle school and as time passes by, nothing can stand between them.

they moved in the same apartment, considering the fact that their fans loved their collaborations, or in soonyoung's words, they love the hoshi-woozi combi. 

today is the day before valentine's day. soonyoung quietly prepared for the day while the other was still in slumber. once he was finished wearing the last piece of clothing, he picked up his vlogging camera and started recording.

"hi, carats!" he smiled widely at the camera. "as you can see from the title, we will be going valentine's day shopping. jihoon is currently sleeping right now and it looks like a good time to wake him up" 

he set down the camera on the kitchen table and quickly made coffee for the both of them. he poured the drinks in a mug, grabbed the camera from the kitchen table, and went to jihoon's room. 

soonyoung carefully placed the mug full of coffee on the bedside table and turned the camera to film the peacefully sleeping jihoon. 

"it's time to wake him up," he says as he tries to set up the camera on the bedside table. after a few tries, he succeeded.

"most of the carats, who have been supporting me from the start, have seen me try to wake up jihoon in some of my old vlogs. i've always succeeded in doing it but jihoon always wakes up grumpy so i want to try something new today."

he smiled and slowly walked up to the person under the blanket. "jihoonie~" he said softly, "time to wake up"

jihoon stirred in his sleep and simply hummed in reply. soonyoung lightly chuckled, "wake up~" he tried again. jihoon removed the blanket from his face and looked at the latter. 

he would usually say something mean or throw a pillow at the latter but this time he raised both of his arms. soonyoung looked at him, perplexed at the sudden action the younger made. "what are you doing?" he asked.

"i want a hug~" the younger whined.

soonyoung laughed, he sat down on the bed and pulled the younger on his lap. jihoon's cheeks were red and puffy. soonyoung has his arms protectively wrapped around jihoon's waist while the other was resting his head on the older's chest.

"we should get going now, jihoonie. tomorrow is valentine's and we need to buy gifts."

"i need my coffee" jihoon mumbled on his chest. soonyoung reached out to the coffee on the bedside table and gave it to the latter.

"here you go" soonyoung handed over the cup of coffee.

jihoon slowly sipped the coffee and got off the other's lap. "thanks, soonyoungie" jihoon said, making his way to the bathroom.

"and that's how you wake up a sleeping jihoon," soonyoung said to the camera, "i'll wait for him to finish so i'll be turning this camera off for now. see you later!' he exclaimed before he stopped recording.

he set down the camera on the table and played with his phone. a smile formed across his face when he heard the younger sing inside the shower, he hates to admit that he loves the latter's voice or even the younger himself but he won't tell him that, or at least, not yet.

his ears were quick to pick up the sound of the bathroom door open, he was fast enough to change his expression from smiling like a whipped man to an ice-cold expression. he saw jihoon pass by him but the other didn't bother to make him leave the room. jihoon picked out his outfit for the day and went back to the bathroom.

"hey soons, are you ready to go now?" jihoon asked as soon as he went out of the bathroom door. 

"yeah, i am. let's go?"

"yep," jihoon was about to walk out the door but soonyoung stopped him before he was able to step outside the door. "don't forget about your coat," the older male said as he gave the said item.

"thanks, soons" 

jihoon drove the car while the other while busy editing the first half of his vlog. he can't hide the smile on his face anymore which the latter noticed. "why are you smiling like a weirdo?"

"you're so cute in here, you're like a baby" soonyoung cooed, not taking his eyes off his laptop. he missed the opportunity to see the light streak of pink on the younger's cheeks. 

"whatever, i'll just focus on the road" jihoon brushed him off, wishing that the blush on his cheeks would disappear quickly.

they arrived at the mall and luckily for them, there weren't that many people yet. soonyoung pulled out the camera from his bag and started recording once again. 

"now we are here at the mall. say hi to carats jihoonie" he turned the camera to the younger one who was walking beside him. 

"hi, carats" the younger waved at the camera with a very bright smile.

"what should we do first? should we eat?" soonyoung asked the younger.

"yeah, i'm starving" 

it took some time for them to find the right place to eat, soonyoung ordered the food and left the camera with jihoon. 

jihoon sighed as he watched the other stand in the lineup at the cashier. "what should i get for him for valentine's? yah, soonyoungie, what do you want for valentine's? i know that you'll see this later today when you edit this at night." he sighed again, "if you're having trouble with what you are going to give to me, i'm fine with anything as long as it's from you"

jihoon giggled, "that sounded so cheesy, i might need to delete that part of the vlog." he was about to grab the camera but thought against it "nevermind, i don't care anymore. i'm not lying anyways." 

soonyoung came back with the tray of food, "what were you saying to the camera?"

"nothing, i was just talking to myself. nothing unusual"

"oh okay then," 

they started to eat, talking about some topics here and there. once they were finished, they went through some shops in the mall. 

"do you like chocolates?" soonyoung asked while looking through some items from a valentine's day stand. 

jihoon huffed and crossed his arms, "we've been friends for a decade and you don't know if i like chocolates or not" 

"you look cute when you're sulky" soonyoung pinched his cheeks while his other hand is still holding the camera. jihoon became flustered and quickly turned around, away from the camera. 

"aw don't sulk, pick whatever you like. i'll pay for it" 

jihoon hurriedly picked up the things he would like to get, thinking that the other would likely change his mind if he doesn't move quickly.

don't worry, he cares about soonyoung's wallet so he only picked three chocolate bars...the expensive kind. 

"would you like to buy anything else?" soonyoung asked.

"i'm good"

soonyoung sighed in relief, he's happy that his wallet won't be suffering so much that day. he nodded in response and paid for the items that they bought.

the taller pouted, "aren't you going to buy me anything?" 

"i already did, it's in the apartment"

"oh, then why did you come with me?"

"what? is there something wrong with hanging out with my best friend now?"

"i'm just curious since you hate waking up early" soonyoung reasoned.

"well, the reason i came is because you're here and i love hanging out with you even if we stay in the same apartment."

soonyoung fondly smiled at him and turned to the camera in his hand, "we'll be going to a few more shops and we'll go home afterward. we might do a haul video or an exchange gift video so look out for that. bye-bye," they waved at the camera one last time before turning it off. 

soonyoung started to edit in the car and continued it in the apartment. he stayed up late just to finish editing and uploaded it before he went to sleep.

the comments were filled with the fanbase going crazy about how cute jihoon was when soonyoung was waking him up or the fact that they are so comfortable around each other that they forgot the fact that they were even filming. 

today is valentine's day. both of them woke up early in the morning to set up the cameras for jihoon's video for his channel. soonyoung sneaked up on jihoon who was busy with his ring light, "what did you get for me, jihoonie?" 

"i'm not going to tell you~" jihoon replied with a smirk.

"it's already valentine's" soonyoung said in a whiny voice.

"there's a time for everything, i'll give it to you later. just wait, okay?" 

"finee" 

jihoon let out a small chuckle before sitting down on the couch. "come on, let's film now"

"okay" soonyoung rushed to his seat.

"idiot, press the record button first."

"oh right-" soonyoung stood up and walked to the camera, pressing the record button. he rushed back to his seat and waited for jihoon to start. 

"3" 

"2"

"1" 

"hi, my beautiful carats" jihoon started with a bright smile across his face. 

carats. carats is not only soonyoung's fandom name but also jihoon's. they decided to have the same name cause they basically have the same fandom. 

"today is valentine's day and we are going to play the lie detector test. one of our friends filled a bowl with questions about love and the person who 'lied', or this machine detected that lied, the most will be getting a punishment."

"the punishment is that the winner can write anything on the loser's face with lipstick," soonyoung added.

jihoon clapped, "let's start! soonyoung will be doing it first" 

"why me?" soonyoung muttered.

"the tall one first? just do it" 

"okay, fine" he drew one question from the bowl and gave it to the latter. he securely placed his hand on the machine and tried to calm himself.

"hmm, let's see. who is your first crush/love?"

soonyoung cursed under his breath, he doesn't know what to say so he started panicking (internally). "um..." he attempted to play it cool (but failed miserably), "i don't remember who but i think it's a celebrity" 

"final answer?" 

"yes." 

jihoon pressed the start button and the machine started to scan soonyoung's hand. soonyoung felt a jolt of electricity on his hands but he didn't even flinch a little. 

"ha! you lied. it's not a celebrity and you know exactly who it is" the younger concluded. 

the latter shook his head, "no, i don't. the machine is broken cause we played this a thousand times."

"no, it isn't, you lied" 

"i didn't, let's move on. it's your turn" 

jihoon picked a piece of paper from the bowl and handed it to the other male. he placed his hand on top of the machine and calmed himself as he waited for the other to speak.

"what was the reason why you had/have a crush on your first crush?"

it took a moment for jihoon to reply since he wants to answer truthfully, "i like him because of his personality and that's all i'm going to say." 

"it took you some time to talk about that?" 

"well, i wanted to say the right thing"

soonyoung rolled his eyes and pressed the start button of the machine. the machine scanned his hand, releasing a small beep sound.

"you weren't lying?" the older asked.

"why would i?"

"i don't know...but you said like so that means you still like him?" he said, jealousy can be heard in his voice.

jihoon shrugged, "yeah, why not? we keep in touch" 

"why do i not know this? we've been friends since middle school and i haven't heard of him." soonyoung sulked, not only because his best friend hasn't told him despite being friends since they were kids but also because the latter likes someone else. 

"you don't have to know everything about me"

the older scoffed, "you know what, let's just continue" 

soonyoung got the same question the younger picked earlier, he gulped before speaking up, "he has cute features but they're the total opposite of his personality which is the thing that i like about him the most."

"you said like too, why didn't you tell me this?"

"we learn new things every day" 

jihoon ignored what the other said and allowed the machine to do its job. the machine concluded that he wasn't lying so he didn't get shocked by the electricity.

jihoon didn't want to ask more questions so he picked another paper from the glass bowl, handing it to the other, "who was your first kiss?"

jihoon cheeks flushed deep red, "i don't remember" 

"sure, jihoonie" soonyoung pressed the start button and it was detected as a lie. jihoon jumped in shock, he didn't expect it to be that painful.

jihoon whimpered, "why is it so painful?" he said as he rubbed his hands. 

the other grabbed his hand and placed it on his own. he gently rubbed it while blowing warm breath on it. "i think i raised it too high, are you alright? do you still want to continue?"

"yeah, im fine, it's just painful but it's alright."

"want to take a break?"

"no-no, it's alright. it's my fault anyway since i lied."

"so you're admitting that you are lying?"

"yeah, i am."

"mind telling us who it is?"

"no thanks, i'll save it for another time"

the game continued, there were six papers left inside the bowl. soonyoung picked up another and the latter read it out loud, "have you confessed to someone?"

"no, i'm too much of a coward" soonyoung answered, the machine said that he was saying the truth, and yes, he did.

they continued to play the game until there was only one piece of paper left. soonyoung has lied two times while the other answered truthfully after experiencing the pain he received when he lied.

"the last one," the older said as he grabbed the paper for the other to answer. 

"prepare to lose," jihoon said with a devilish smirk.

the taller one read the text on the paper first before replying, "i'm sure that i won't be the only one receiving the punishment." 

"are you in love? if so, with whom?" the older male read the text written on the paper. 

jihoon thought about it for a moment then an idea came to mind. it's now or never.

"yes, i am in love" jihoon replied with a grin. 

"o-okay" soonyoung felt something inside of him break. he pushed his feelings to the side and pressed the start button on the machine. it scanned longer than it did before and then, it announced that the younger wasn't lying at all. 

jihoon laughed, "enjoy your punishment, youngie," he said teasingly. 

jealousy took over the other, he even forgot the fact that jihoon didn't mention who it was. 

the younger grabbed the lipstick and kneeled beside him. standing up would've been a great idea if it weren't for the camera so the younger was forced to kneel on the couch so he can reach the other's lips.

"i'll start applying it on your lips first, i want to see what you'd look like while wearing lipstick."

"don't act like you didn't apply it on my lips when we were in highschool." 

the younger giggled, "i remember that i played a prank on him by applying lipstick on his lips while he was taking a nap. then i called him saying i got injured, he didn't have time to look in the mirror so he went out with lipstick on his lips."

soonyoung sighed, "the worst part is that it wasn't applied well, it was all over my face."

"sorry about that," jihoon said in between laughs.

"it's fine, your prank was completely harmless, except for the part when you said you were injured, don't do that ever again. it almost gave me a heart attack."

"that's why you were angry at me? not because i embarrassed you?"

"yeah, who wouldn't be mad when your best friend said they were injured and you were so worried?"

"aw, sorry" the younger started to apply the lipstick to the other's lips. "why are you pouting? you look so cute" jihoon fondly smiled at the latter.

soonyoung couldn't push his feelings away anymore. he had to know who is the lucky person his best friend is in love with. "who?" 

"who what?"

"who are you in love with?" the taller muttered under his breath. 

he was quite taken aback when he felt soft lips against his own. he didn't have time to respond because the other already pulled away. it was short yet it's passionate.

"you're so oblivious" jihoon giggled, "i like you soonyoung. i've liked you since 5th grade"

soonyoung was still surprised, he wasn't responding. he was just staring at the other.

"is my kwon soonyoung still there?" the younger snapped his fingers in front of the latter to get him back to his senses.

"s-sorry, i-i like you too, ji. i realized it a year after we met, i'm sorry for being such a coward."

jihoon pulled him back for another kiss in which the other was able to respond. he pulled away, realizing it might turn into a make-out session that he would've to edit out. "should we end it here?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"yeah, we should" 

"alright then" jihoon wiped off the smudged lipstick from his lips before turning to the camera.

"thank you so much for watching, see you next time, carats! bye-bye." they waved goodbye to the camera before finally turning it off.

"you said you keep in touch with your first crush...who is he?" soonyoung said once the latter sat back down on the couch.

"he is you, idiot, so don't be jealous"

"oh- i was about to throw a fist" he silently mumbled.

jihoon chuckled, "let's go on a date, boyfriend" 

the other perked up, eyes wide, "b-boyfriend?"

"yes, boyfriend."

soonyoung hurriedly grabbed his keys along with his best friend, now boyfriend, and went downstairs to his car. he drove while jihoon edited with the biggest smile on his face. "what would you title it?"

"lie detector test with my boyfriend" jihoon responded with a grin.

he knows that the fanbase will go crazy once he posts it at night and they did. soonhoon shippers were crying in the comments, spamming on how cute they are and how they were so oblivious of each other's feelings and the couple couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ this is my first work on ao3, I hope that you like it. you can find more of my works on Twitter @/-hcneywxne or in Wattpad @/-GLCCMYWXNE. 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day and Happy Carats Day! <33


End file.
